The Three
by Pennatus
Summary: Marth x Roy x Link. Roy realized unrequited love was like slowly sticking a needle in his eye. But he hopes, one day, the man of his dreams will finally see him. Will that day...be today?


Some friends were sitting around a Gamecube playing Super Smash Bros. Melee one morning. Marth, Roy, and Link were dueling it out when suddenly one commented: 'God, wouldn't Roy and Marth make a hot couple?'

A second friend contemplated this for a moment. Finally she said: 'Yeah, but wouldn't Marth, Roy, and _Link_ make a hotter couple?'

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room. And so this story was born.

Thank Schizzar for being my beta. Without her, you would be banging your head against the wall in frustration as you attempted to read this. Thank you, Schizzar. (bows)

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I want no profit. We should be honest here though. Marth and Roy want each other. All the time. And everyone wants Link. (Seriously.)

--

Roy rifled hurriedly through his locker, searching frantically for his books and binder for his next class, pausing only to run a hand through short crimson locks already ruffled by this repeated action. He wasn't in a good mood. In fact, today was probably the worst day of the year. His English teacher announced an essay, four pages minimum, due in a week. His science class had a test today he hadn't studied for, and, on the top of his list of crappy news today, Marth had gained a girlfriend. The ice princess, the only man he had ever idolized, the most perfect and gorgeous person on Earth (and probably off of it) had blatantly ignored his passionate feelings for him and waltzed off with some stupid girl. Granted, he hadn't exactly _shared_ these feelings, but still! What did he see in that slut Zelda anyway? It wasn't like she was even pretty –

A light touch on his shoulder halted his thoughts. Gentle blue eyes stared at him for a moment before a pale hand reached into the locker, found the book Roy had searched for so desperately, pulled it out, and offered it to the surprised redhead.

"Thanks, Link," Roy said sheepishly, accepting the book. "I'm just a little overwhelmed today."

Nodding his encouragement for Roy to continue, Link hooked a strand of golden hair behind his ear and began searching for his own things.

"It's so like Mr. Epstern to spring a random test on us," grumbled Roy. "Right when we have to do an essay. What, do they think I _want_ to spend all my free time on homework?"

Finally done extracting all of his things, Link closed the locker and followed Roy as he led the way through the crowded halls and masses of teenagers. Eventually coming to their classroom, the two of them made their way to their seats and settled in for class, Roy still bitching about nothing in particular (as usual).

"And I hear Marth got a girlfriend," Roy said, getting to his point at last. "He's going out with Zelda. What does he see in her? She's not _that_ pretty, right?"

Link, who was paying close attention, firmly shook his head. There was a pause as he grabbed a small notebook, scrambled for a pencil, and then scribbled a quick message, showing it to Roy with a smile.

_**You're much prettier.**_

Roy hid his slight blush by rubbing his nose. "Uh, thanks, Link."

Link and Roy had been close for a long time. The fact that Link had been mute since birth had never bothered Roy. In fact, Roy had gone out of his way to help the young blond in any way he could, even going so far as to schedule all their classes together. Being neighbors for as long as either of them could remember, it seemed almost natural for them to grow up together, and as the innocence of youth slowly turned to the awkwardness of adolescence, the two had found a close friend in one another.

While Roy, along the way, had gained other friends as well, he'd found that Link didn't do quite as well as him in the social area. Roy tended to be open and friendly to anyone who was the same in return, but Link preferred to keep a small, tight knit group of friends who were utterly loyal to each other, perhaps having something to do with his speaking disability. Even with their sometimes opposite personalities, Link and Roy remained companions, even as other people were included in their individual social groups.

Roy's seemingly unexplainable infatuation for Marth had, for some odd reason, only enforced the already unyielding bond between the two. Link was the only one he had told, fearing rejection or laughter from his other friends. Link, surprisingly, did not find his feelings odd in any way – rather, he encouraged Roy to act on them and patiently listened to his endless supply of information and complaints about the pale blue haired teenager. Link had even formed a very tentative friendship with Marth (more of an acknowledgement of his existence then a friendship, but still). It hadn't really helped the entire situation, but Roy appreciated his willingness to help. So now, any new developments involving Marth were told first to Link before acted upon.

Roy sighed, a heavy sound. "I don't know, Link…maybe I'm just fooling myself. Maybe I don't feel anything for him after all. Maybe…maybe I just want something I know can't have." He made the mistake, after that, of looking up.

Link's piercing gaze met his. The two's eyes met for a blinding instant, and though Link's pencil never moved, Roy got Link's message loud and clear. /_Giving up? That's not like you. Besides, can you ever give up on love, even if it is unrequited?/_

Roy tore his gaze away, shifting uncomfortably in his chair for a moment before staring at the whiteboard at the front of the room. The fact that he knew what Link had meant didn't bother him. Actually, this happened quite often with the two of them – Roy, sometimes, had a strange sixth sense that told him exactly what Link was saying, especially when either of them felt strongly about the subject. No, it was rather in the way he had said it – or thought it – as though he knew precisely what Roy was talking about, and sympathized…

As though he were dealing with the same problem…

Nah. He was just over thinking this. Link had no secrets from him, just as Roy had no secrets from Link.

Turning back to him, Roy grinned. "You're always right, you know that?"

Link nodded, holding up his notebook once again. _**Of course.**_

The rest of the day wore on, Roy positive he was going to fail science until Link surreptitiously slid his notes to him, and eventually came to an end. The redhead let out an explosive sigh as he _finally_ shoved what books and papers he needed for homework haphazardly into his bag. Impatiently hopping from one foot to the other as Link carefully put his own things away, he froze as Marth strode gracefully by. He went to his own locker, which for some unfortunate reason was almost directly across the hall from his and Link's, and opened it.

A low, nearly imperceptible growl escaped from Roy's mouth as Zelda sauntered up to Marth. It turned into a strangled noise of disbelief as Zelda grabbed Marth's chin and, turning his face, kissed him full on the lips, pulling away only after an extended moment.

"I-I forgot something!" Roy managed to choke out, already sprinting down the hallway, nimbly dodging students.

Link stared at the retreating figure in concern, before letting his eyes flicker over to the couple. Zelda was saying something and tugging impatiently on the bluenette's sleeve, but Marth was glancing down the hall at the vanished Roy. A small frown graced his features. Obviously irritated, he responded sharply to Zelda and pulled away. Zelda let out a little insulted 'hmph' and stalked off. Almost thoughtfully, Marth turned his gaze back to the now almost empty hallway.

--

Roy ran mindlessly, doors and people blurring past his vision. Dammit! He was such an idiot! A love struck fool! How could he have imagined that Marth would _ever_ show _any_ regard for him? He was like a god – a beautiful and blue haired god – always to be worshipped, but never, ever touched.

Even so…even knowing his love would remain unreturned, it still hurt to see him. To watch and know he would never be in those pale, gentle arms. To see him kissing someone other then Roy himself…

He decelerated, breathing hard from his unplanned flight. He hadn't lied to Link. He actually had forgotten something. Entering the necessary classroom, he made the typical apologies to the teacher, who was about to leave, gathered up his forgotten things, and left.

Roy knew Link would wait for him on the east side of the school, on the sidewalk next to the chain link fence, and decided to cut through the courtyard to make things faster.

He pushed opened the door…

…and was greeted with an…_interesting _sight.

Zelda was pushed up against the wall, engaged in a heated battle of tongues with the tall and dark Ganon, whose hands roamed freely across her body.

Roy, for a moment, was too stunned to react.

But then the moment passed.

Not sure what he was doing, not sure what was driving him, he launched himself at the two with a half strangled cry, dropping his bag in the process, and rammed into Ganon, knocking them both to the ground. Roy glared heatedly at the dark man below him, who gave him an equally smoldering look with his orange eyes.

"Get off me, runt," snarled Ganon, roughly shoving Roy off him and then getting to his feet.

Roy scrambled to a standing position as well, shooting both of them accusing glares. "Zelda! How could you?!? You have a boyfriend!" Ah, that's right. Marth. He'd do anything for him…even if that meant launching himself at an alarmingly intimidating man to save Marth just a little pain.

"Marth? Hmph!" She made a high pitched trilling noise, which Roy belatedly translated as a laugh. "I broke up with that…that _jerk_! He doesn't deserve my time!"

"And _you_, runt, interrupted our time," growled Ganon, slowly advancing toward Roy.

Roy took a step back, suddenly wishing had never entered this now deadly courtyard. He could only watch in distracted terror as Ganon's fist traveled the short distance between him and Roy's face…

…and saw it connect with a hand.

Wondering if he had died and gone to heaven, Roy watched as Marth stepped up beside him, not able to resist a slight shiver from traveling through his body as Marth's sleeve brushed his own. Oh God, he felt his heart quicken and the blood pound in his ears just by being close to him. How could he not see how infatuated, how utterly devoted Roy was to him?

Marth released Ganon's fist, who eyed him for a short moment.

"C'mon, Zelda," Ganon finally grunted, grabbing Zelda's arm, "let's go." The two of them strode away, Zelda shooting a smug look over her shoulder.

The boys left were silent.

"Marth…" Roy started tentatively. "Um…thank you."

He was going to say more, but then Marth turned to look at him, those striking blue eyes meeting Roy's blood red ones and locking together, shoving the words back down his throat. Marth took a careful step forward, so the space between them was infinitesimal. Roy desperately wanted to lose even that tiny bit of space, but held himself back using pure willpower.

"M-Marth?" he managed to stutter out.

"Roy…" he murmured, one hand coming up to cup Roy's cheek. His face twisted into a myriad of emotions, known only to him. "Forgive me." And, whatever battle he was raging within him done, brought his lips down to Roy's.

Roy couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't _think_. Marth was just as amazing as he had ever, in his wildest dreams, could have imagined. No, better, because he knew this was the real thing. That's right. Marth…was kissing him. _Marth _was kissing him. Marth was _kissing_ him. Marth was kissing _him._ And what was he doing?!? Standing around thinking?!? No!

Roy forced all thoughts out of his mind (not a difficult task) and let instinct take over. His arms looped around the taller boy and pulled tight, crushing them together. He rose to his tiptoes in an attempt to push their lips closer, which worked, to a slight degree. And when Marth's tongue brushed lightly against his lips, Roy released a small moan and parted his lips further to allow Marth to push his tongue inside his mouth, which filled his mouth with a taste of incomparable sweetness. They stayed like this, Marth exploring Roy's mouth with an almost desperate need for closure.

Marth broke off first, panting, and tried to pull away but failed miserably as Roy twined his fingers together and locked his arms around him. Roy didn't want to lose this moment – not now, not ever, and would do whatever it took to exploit it.

"Roy…" He heard Marth's incredible voice and glanced up, unable to resist that call. Marth looked miserable, like he had just taken a huge bite of a forbidden fruit and now strongly regretted it, but beyond that look the lust he had felt during their kiss still lingered in his icy eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Roy…I…I just couldn't take it anymore…"

"What the hell are you sorry for?" hissed Roy, surprised to find himself angry. Damn it! Why did Marth have to keep apologizing, like he had done something horrible? Hell, this had turned from the most terrible day of the year to the best day of his _life_! So why the _fuck_ was Marth sorry?!?

"I…" Marth breathed, his voice quiet. "I couldn't resist you. All those years…the first day I saw you, I felt the fire race in my veins, and I didn't understand what was wrong with me. But when I realized what I felt…I knew it was wrong. I shouldn't feel this…this love, yes, love, for another man. It was wrong. Yet I couldn't stop my palms from sweating when I caught sight of you, my blood from racing, this feeling from overwhelming me…"

Roy stared at him as Marth related his personal feelings exactly. On top of that…love? He…loved him? Marth loved him? Oh god, oh god, oh god oh god oh god –

But Marth was continuing.

"I told myself I'd ignore it. Perhaps it would go away. But it never did. Instead…it almost got worse. More feeling. Heightened sensations. I thought…maybe, just maybe, if I felt affection for another, if I started a relationship, I would forget about you…but of course, it didn't work. Every time I kissed her, I found myself wanting to kiss…" Marth lowered his head to stare at Roy. "You."

So that's why he went out with Zelda…and that's why he was apologizing. It wasn't to Roy – rather, it was to himself. He had resisted him for so many years, he had convinced himself that it was wrong to love a person of the same gender.

"That's just…stupid!" Roy exploded after a moment.

Marth looked alarmed. "What?"

He clutched at the blue haired man's shirt. "I've spent so many years, so many sleepless nights just thinking about you, and you loved me all this time?!? Shit! Why didn't you tell me?!?" He laughed at the total absurdity of the situation, a little too high to be a regular laugh. "I love you, too! Is that what you wanted to hear? Then, fine! I'll tell it to you for the rest of your life, you stupid, beautiful idiot! I love you! I love you! _I love you!!!_"

They both fell silent, the courtyard echoing with Roy's undying announcement until it faded away and the only thing left was his heavy breathing.

"I didn't know…you felt so strongly…" murmured Marth.

"I could say the same about you," returned Roy. Marth's lips curled up slightly.

"Touché," he muttered, his breath tickling Roy's face before he leaned closer to the red haired boy to capture another earth shattering kiss, which Roy instantly responded to. The sound of books hitting the ground startled Roy out of his fiery reverie. Unwillingly, he threw a quick glance behind him and froze.

Link stood there, books in a forlorn pile on the ground around him, an aching and heart wrenching look of melancholy. Wordlessly (though he could do it no other way) he turned and broke into a run, elbowing aside the door and fleeing.

"Link!" cried Roy, wrenching free from Marth's gentle grip.

"Roy – "

"Sorry, Marth! I'll be right back!" He forced his body into a run, knowing he could catch up to Link in his lithe and athletic body. His mind raced, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for Link's flight, but he could think of nothing. Wasn't this what they had both wanted for so many years? Had he been reading Link wrong? Did he…was he actually _against _this?

No. There was no way Roy could have misread Link for that long. Link was his best friend and they shared everything, feelings and ideas and every little thing, and…and…

And why had he run from Roy? If they were so close, why had he fled like he had some sort of secret to keep…?

Roy poured his confusion into his running, and soon enough he caught up to the blonde boy, reaching forward and catching Link's wrist, yanking them both to a stop.

They stood there in one of many abandoned school hallways, both breathing hard. Roy stared at Link, watched as a bead of sweat traveled down his neck, glinting sharply in the artificial light. Link's face was turned away from him, but Roy could sense Link's bleak mood from the sagging shoulders and bowed head. From somewhere far away, he heard himself speak.

"Link…why…?" He couldn't say more. He needed to understand, needed to know why his solid refuge in this bewildering world had crumbled, needed to know why his rock had shifted. For the first time in his life, he wished Link could use words to express his feelings.

Evidently Link felt the same way, because he turned his head slightly so his face was revealed and opened his mouth but, of course, no words came out. He closed his mouth and shook his head, both actions sluggish and reflecting Link's clear misery. He turned around, facing the other boy, and instantly Roy saw the determined look in his eyes. Confused at the sudden change, he tried to get out, "Link – "

But Link's hasty kiss stopped his words. It was gentle and tentative, but it was definitely a kiss, and Roy could do nothing other than stand there for a long moment, the blonde's lips on his own. Link's lips were soft and warm and inviting, and before he could stop himself his instincts took over. Or perhaps it was his want – Roy wasn't really sure of anything at this point.

Nonetheless, his hand came up and cradled Link's neck, tipping his head back and deepening the kiss. Link's mouth opened slightly, and his breath pooled in Roy's mouth, hot and sweet, and before he could help himself Roy plunged his tongue into the other's wet cavern, needing more of that taste. Link submitted instantly, allowing Roy to explore. In a time too short for Roy's liking, the two had to break apart to take air into their bodies.

Roy tried to meet Link's eyes, but he was staring at the floor. Slowly, he brought a hand up and tenderly laid it on Roy's chest, on top of his heart. They were both silent as Roy struggled to understand.

"You…" he said, the glimmer of an idea coming to him even as his mind tried to recover from that numbing kiss, "…love me, don't you?"

Link nodded, still not meeting his eyes.

"And I love Marth…" he breathed. Like fitting to a final piece to a puzzle, Roy finally saw the whole picture. He could not be sure how long Link had loved him, but a few puzzling times, like the comment this morning, now made sense. When Link saw him kissing Marth, it must have broken his heart to realize that the person he loved – _me_, Roy thought dazedly – would not ever be his. A feeling Roy could relate to all too well.

Still, there was one thing he could not understand. If Link had loved him all this time, why had he encouraged his feelings for Marth? Why hadn't he told Roy of his own personal feelings?

But even as he thought it and gazed down at Link's bowed form, he knew the answer. Link was just too kind to ever force his feelings on someone else, especially his best friend. It had probably killed him to keep it a secret. And yet he had, through the days, the months, maybe even the years. Once again he marveled at just how _amazing_ this person was and how lucky he was to have him as a best friend.

Roy picked apart his own feelings and was not surprised at what he saw there. He hesitated for a moment, wondering how both of his new found lovers would react to this news, then opened his mouth.

He was stopped by a light touch on his arm, and spun around to see who it was, fervently hoping it wasn't a teacher, and was met with Marth's controlled look.

"Marth!" he exclaimed, glancing over at Link. He had moved only once, letting his hand fall back to his side when Roy had turned, and was still staring at the floor.

Roy took a deep breath, holding it before releasing it slowly, preparing for what he was about to say. "Marth…"

Marth looked at him, his blue eyes cool and collected and filled with love that Roy was just beginning to see. Roy wrapped a hand around Link's wrist, but the blonde still didn't react. "This is Link and I…" Marth nodded slightly, whether acknowledging the fact he knew Link or encouraging Roy to go on he wasn't sure. "…I love him."

The largest reaction came from Link, who jerked his head up and stared at Roy with a mixture of wonder, surprise, and a touch of suspicion. Roy, who was still looking at Marth and saw Link's response out the corner of his eye, caught the bluenette's raising of his eyebrows and thoughtfully pursed lips.

"I still love you," he quickly added. "I just…" He trailed off, unsure how to continue. His love for Marth was fierce, passionate, a flame eager for attention after being denied for so long. His now realized love was more gentle, knowing, a brotherly love he only now realized he wanted something more from. He was intensely in love with both, and he refused to give either of them up.

"…love both of you," he finished lamely. Futilely, he scoured his brain in an effort to explain his thoughts to Marth. How could he convince him of his feelings for both of them?

But Marth had lifted his gaze and was looking at Link. The blonde tore his eyes away from Roy's back and met his look squarely, jaw set. Unsure exactly what he was seeing, Roy watched as Marth smiled very slightly, a miniscule curve of his lips, and closed the distance between him and Link with a few strides. Link held his gaze, not moving even when Marth lightly grasp his chin and tipped his head up. Link's calm ocean met Marth's cool ice. Then right before Roy's disbelieving eyes, Marth kissed a surprised Link.

It was short, with Marth pulling away only a few heartbeats later. A pink tint colored Link's cheeks – Roy couldn't help but think how cute that made him look – and he tentatively touched his lips before shooting Roy a look with mixed astonishment, confusion, and the question "should I apologize for this?"

Roy smiled back at him, just as confused by Marth's reaction but hoping it was a good sign. Marth's next words practically made his heart stop with happiness.

"I did not think I loved Link, but there is something there I cannot identify, much as it was with you, Roy. I believe we could make this strange relationship work." He turned to Roy, smiling. "Besides, it seems we have something in common."

Roy laughed, throwing his arms around Marth kissing him with unbridled joy. A delicate touch on his arm made him turn and give a gentle kiss to Link as well, who gave Roy a loving smile in return.

The red haired boy grabbed both their hands and felt them lace their fingers through his own, one grip firm and reassuring the other uncertain and seeking reassurance. He marveled at the turn his seemingly average day had taken, and knew he would never wish for anything different.

"We'll make this work," Roy murmured fiercely.

Marth nodded, his face a mirror of Roy's own determination.

Link touched each of them in turn, including himself. Roy understood instantly.

/_The three of us._/


End file.
